


Got it

by klaineQmuke



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Loud party, M/M, Swearing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil asks Dan to go to a party with him and Dan can't turn down his offer. What will happen when Dan feels pushed out by other people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to leave feedback or comment any improvements I can make :) Enjoy x

It was a normal Saturday night. Dan was up for putting on his pyjamas, ordering pizza, and watching some TV shows on Netflix until the early hours of the morning, before falling asleep and staying that way until practically noon. Perfect.

Dan flipped up the screen of his laptop, and downloaded the most recent series of The Walking Dead. Because of making YouTube videos and constant interviews he didn't have any time to watch Series Six. Now, he had two weeks off from interviews, and yes, making YouTube interviews would have to continue, but that didn't feel like a job when Dan loved it so much.

Dan yawned, running his fingers through his hair and walked over to his drawers. He was exhausted, he probably would fall asleep before the first episode had finished.

As he pulled out a pair of pyjamas from his drawers, Phil came bouncing into his bedroom, asking Dan to come with him to a party one of his friends was having. How could Dan say no to Phil's gorgeous smile? Especially when he looked so happy and excited, with his eyes lighting up at the thought of partying all night. Sometimes Phil needed a night just to relax and let loose.

'Please Dan, it'll be so fun!' Phil exclaimed. Dan internally groaned- he could never say no when Phil was so happy.

'Sure thing buddy, I'll be ready in half an hour,' Dan replied, smiling back at Phil.

Phil noticed the pyjamas in the latter boy's hands, and flicked his eyes over to the bed where Dan's laptop lay. 'Dan, were you busy?' He enquired.

'No no, not at all,' Dan rushed his words, putting his pyjamas back in the drawer and walking over to Phil. 'I'm never busy for you,' he said, placing his hands on Phil's shoulders and looking into his eyes. Damn, Dan could get lost in Phil's eyes.

Phil looked unsure. 'But you had-'

Dan cut him off, 'Phil, it's fine, I wasn't doing anything. Now go and get ready! I can't wait.'

Phil's eyes lit up and his smile practically reached them as he left the room, leaving a very tired and emotionally confused Dan behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dan sat on the sofa 30 minutes later, tapping his hand on his knee. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a plain white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair, usually floppy, was styled up in a quiff, and if he had used a tiny bit of mascara to elongate his lashes then no one was to know.

The longer he waited for Phil, the more nerves he felt. What if Phil was dressed amazingly and he was too casual? What if Phil was really casual and so Dan was too dressy? What if Phil just looked stunning as usual and Dan looked a mess?

Dan's breath hitched at the thought of another person coming along, seeing how beautiful Phil would look, and taking him away. So what if he had feelings for Phil? They'll go away, but no one else was allowed to date him until they had gone away! Maybe it's not feelings, maybe just a crush? But his question was answered as Phil walked into the room, wearing tight, red jeans, and an even tighter black top, showing off his body. His hair was also gelled, but somehow still fell across his forehead giving him a mini fringe as opposed to his usual long one. He had what looked like a black and white flannel around his waist, and his wrist was littered with bracelets, in a range of colours.

As he smiled at the younger boy, Dan's mouth fell agape, and he felt his jeans start to harden. Yeah, this definitely wasn't just a crush. Willing his hardness to go away, Dan tried to speak but no words came out.

Phil looked anxious. 'Do I look okay?' He asked, walking towards Dan until he was less than a metre away.

Dan nodded his head,suddenly remembering he had been staring for quite a while. 'Yeah...you look- Wow you look so... You're beautiful,' Dan hadn't meant to say the last part and he blushed from head to toe.

Phil grinned from ear to ear and pulled Dan into a hug. 'I think you're beautiful too,' he replied, snuggling into his neck.

'Did Phil just say I was beautiful?' Dan thought to himself. 'Phil thinks I'm beautiful? He didn't say that my outfit was beautiful, he said that I was beautiful!' Dan wrapped his arms tightly round Phil's neck, while the older boy settled his around Dan's waist. They stayed like that for a while, just hugging and occasionally shifting position but keeping close together.

When they pulled away, Phil kept his face close to Dan's. Dan's heartbeat started going into overdrive. As Phil closed his eyes, and leant in slightly, Dan realised Phil was going to kiss him. Oh my god Phil was going to kiss him! Dan also closed his eyes and leant towards Phil, pulling his hold around Phil's neck tighter. Their noses brushed, both boys tilting their head to seal their lips when the taxi beeped from outside.

Phil jumped back immediately, going bright red. Dan felt a mixture of confusion and anger at the taxi driver for such inconvenient timing. But Phil was going to kiss him! Did that mean he liked him too? Or was it a just in-the-moment thing? He didn't have time to ponder, as Phil grabbed his arm, muttering something about needing to get there, but not making eye contact with him. Dan's heart sank. How could he enjoy this night now?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dan thought everything would go wrong, that Phil would be all weird around him and their friendship could be ruined. Turned out, Phil acted completely normally in the taxi, which was good news for Dan, but he also acted like that moment between them didn't happen, which hurt Dan considering it was one of his happiest. Until the taxi driver ruined it.

It only took about twenty minutes to reach the party, which was being held in a huge hotel near Dan's parents house. He really hoped they couldn't hear the noise, as even with the car windows up, the music could be heard from inside. At least they had good taste, whoever these friends of Phil were. 

Phil grinned at Dan, stepping out of the car and linking his arm. Dan sighed, and smiled, feeling fully content that he and Phil were okay. As they walked into the building Dan could practically feel his chest vibrating. They were led into a room at the end of the hotel by the security guard; Dan couldn't believe his eyes when they walked in.

Hundreds and hundreds of people were on the dance floor, which was lit up by glitter balls hanging from the ceiling, with an assortment of coloured lights flashing in all directions. The music blared out from twelve speakers lined across the different walls, so wherever you were in the room you could hear the music as loud as if you were in the front of the speaker. Two of the four walls had long tables lined with food, ranging from finger sandwiches and mini pizzas, to ginormous vats filled with various curries, rices, and Chinese food. In the far corner, Dan could see a bar, which was where Phil was pulling him over too; once there they sat on a couple of bar stools at the end. 

There was so many people, and it was so loud. Dan wasn't particularly good at being in places with hundreds of people and the ability to not be able to speak without having to shout. Luckily Phil knew what he wanted, and just ordered him a standard beer and the same for himself. Nothing really happened for the first few minutes, Dan and Phil just sipped their beers and watched the dancing crowds.

That was until Dan felt Phil's hand on top of his, turning over his own so he could interlace their fingers. Dan blushed and looked round at Phil, who was also scarlet. Phil didn't say anything, just smiled and squeezed his hand brushed his thumb on top of Dan's knuckles. What was going on?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

Half an hour had gone by and neither boy had moved. People came and went to the bar, but Dan and Phil stayed, fingers still interlaced, and barely talking. Occasionally a few words were said but their communication mainly consisted of loving looks and blushing at one another. Dan figured he should say something, or maybe up things a notch since he knew they couldn't stay like this all night.

'Um...Phil I um...' Dan stuttered.

'Yes Dan?' Phil asked, gently shuffling closer so their knees were touching.

Dan took a deep breath. What had he got to lose? He saw Phil leaning in closer, and he did the same. 'I really l... I um... I really like-'

'There you are Phil!' Dan felt crushed as a group of gangly teenagers engulfed Phil in a massive hug, Phil's hand slipping from Dan's in the process. Dan felt like such a baby, he had to try his hardest not to shed a tear. He was about to tell him! He was about to confess his feelings he had been hiding for years but no, it had to be ruined.

It didn't take long for Phil to become engrossed in conversation with the group of lads. He shot an apologetic look to Dan, before one of the taller members of the group put his arm round Phil and ordered some more drinks. They all just completely ignored Dan. Dan sighed, feeling very put out and quite sad, so he stood up and tried to mingle in with the people on the dance floor. He didn't want to dance, just wanted to escape.

As he exited the dance floor, he was handed a bottle of what looked like lager from one of the group. 'Here mate, you left this at the bar,' he said, and then ran off into the crowd. Dan sighed, muttered a quiet 'thanks' and headed for the exit door at the back of the building. 

As soon as the cool air met his face he felt much better. He didn't know why, but he wanted to sit out and look at the stars. Dan noticed a ladder along the side of the building, so without thinking too much about what he was doing, he decided to climb it. True climbing with a bottle was a tad harder than without but he managed. Once he reached the top, he took a moment too breathe in the fresh air, before crawling along the rooftop to a part which was flat. Dan set himself down, stretching out his legs and placing the drink beside him.

The sky was full of stars, and the moon lit up the entire city. Dan could see each individual house, garden, hotel, everything. The view was breathtaking. It was even better because no one could see Dan as he camouflaged in with the black rooftops, so he felt no obligation to get down. He lay back, focusing on one particular star which shone the brightest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'No way! You never did!'

'I did-'

'He didn't, he's bullshitting you...'

'I tell you I did it!'

Phil laughed. It was great seeing his mates again, especially ones he hadn't seen for so long. It had been years since he'd had the usual banter with the lads, and he smiled, drinking the last of his beer, and slamming the glass down.

'You did NOT ask her out Mark, no way, you're too shy for that shit,' he commented.

Mark slapped him round the head. 'I did Phil, honest.'

Phil chuckled. 'Okay. Whatever you say buddy. Hey was Dan okay when you gave him that drink?' Phil felt bad for his friend; he had convinced him to come along and then practically ignored him as soon as his friends for here. Not intentionally of course.

'He looked rough, took off through the nearest exit,' Mark downed his beer. 'Want me to go see if he's okay?'

'Nah thanks mate, I'll do it,' Phil responded, standing up. 'I'll see you later guys,' he shouted over the music, giving a high five to Paul and making his way to the exit Mark pointed out.

'I hope Dan's okay,' he muttered to himself, feeling stupid for letting him wander off in a strange place with lots of- well strangers. It's silly really how much Phil cared for Dan, so much so that he would do anything for him to keep him happy and safe. Phil ran a hand through his hair and stumbled through dancing people to reach the door.

When Phil stepped outside, the cold air took him by shock, the temperature has dropped. Not majorly, but enough to cause him to pull his jacket tighter around himself. Phil wondered where Dan could be; there weren't any side streets or alleyways, so where could he have gone? Phil leant against the wall, pondering, and stretching his arms out. His arms brushed against something metal, and looking around he saw it was a ladder.

Phil rolled his eyes, and began the climb. If there was a place Dan could be up high too look at the stars, he would be there. How could Phil have not guessed that before?

As Phil climbed the ladder, he started to worry. What if Dan wasn't up here and he was totally wrong? What If Dan was lost somewhere? What if Dan would be really mad at him for ignoring him back there? The thought of Dan not wanting to talk to him made Phil's eyes fill with tears. Luckily, he reached the top of the ladder quite quickly; the air was milder up here and slightly warmer. Phil breathed it in, as he pulled himself up onto the rooftop, pleased it wasn't that chilly or Dan could be freezing, should he be outside.

As Phil gradually walked along the rooftop, he saw him. Dan. He was just sitting there, with his back to Phil, looking up at the stars. Phil stayed quiet to watch him awhile- the way he looked was breathtaking in Phil's opinion. 

The way he leant back on his hands to view each and every star, the way he occasionally took his beer bottle and sipped it gingerly before placing it beside him, the way he subconsciously twirled his hair around his fingers, the way he looked so relaxed and happy to be on this rooftop, just so he could have the best view.

Phil smiled, and edged his way closer to Dan, before sitting down next to him, so close that their knees were touching.

'I heard you coming,' Dan said gently, turning round to make eye contact with Phil.

Phil smiled. 'You and your super hearing powers,' he joked.

Dan chuckled. This meant everything to him, the fact that Phil had decided to come and sit with him, even though they were in silence they say companionably. It was at least ten minutes before Phil broke the silence.

'Sorry for leaving you in there Dan.'

'What? You didn't leave me Phil don't be silly,' Dan replied, resting a hand on Phil's knee and shaking his head. 'You were with a group of friends and I get that, you wanted to spend some time with them Phil, and that's okay.' Dan spoke while all the while drawing little circles with his fingers on his knee.

'I know Dan, but, I shouldn't have dragged you here to not pay any attention to you all night,' Phil answered.

Dan laughed. 'Phil don't be so stupid, of course you have! At the bar when we sat there holding hands for like an hour-'

Phil cut him off, 'And you were okay with that?'

'Yes definitely...' Dan blushed, realising what he had said. However, Phil just smirked and grabbed Dan's hand again.

'Better?' He asked, lacing their fingers together.

'Much.' Dan nodded. Dan felt so much better now they were holding hands again- it was almost as if every worry he had disappeared the second he and Phil made body contact. There was just something about Phil that made Dan's heart run into overdrive.

Phil inched closer so that he and Dan had shoulders touching. Looking for a way to break the silence, Dan grabbed his beer. 'Want some?' He asked Phil.

Phil smiled and took the bottle from Dan, ensuring he grazed Dan's hand with his own along the way. Dan giggled, (not so discreetly), while Phil took a sip. Dan took one after, almost so eager to make this perfect with no slip ups that he accidentally made the beer splash back into the bottle, a few drops landing on his lips, and his chin.

Dan tried not to show that had done this but Phil saw. Seeing this as his moment of opportunity, Phil turned to face Dan.

'You have some...um...here let me,'

Phil slowly raised his hand which was shaking slightly, to Dan's face, resting his knuckles on his chin, and using his thumb to gingerly wipe away the droplets on Dan's chin. Dan smiled, feeling his heart pounding.

'Thank you,' he whispered, leaning in closer to the beautiful boy with the beautiful big eyes that transfixed him every time he looked into them.

'You have a little more,' Phil said, sliding his hand from Dan's chin to the back of his neck, and leaning in closer to connect their lips. Phil could taste the alcohol on Dan's mouth, but it didn't matter. He was finally kissing Dan. Dan bought his free hand up to Phil's hair, and lost his fingers in the soft mass of black. Phil pulled Dan closer, tilting his head slightly and moving his lips- Dan reciprocated, closing his eyes and feeling pure bliss at the sensation of Phil's lips on his. Phil let go of Dan's hand, only to pull it round his neck to bring him closer. Both boys moved gently, sharing small touches and kisses, neither wanting to moment of happiness to be overtaken by lust.

Phil was the first one to pull away, resting his forehead against Dan's and smiling. 'Got it.'


End file.
